


We

by Deelightful76



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deelightful76/pseuds/Deelightful76
Summary: Just a five minute bit of gooey post bunker Lyatt fluff (no smut - well nothing too grown up). I don't really know what this is, mostly nonsense probably but I wrote it so here you go. Enjoy. (BTW I promise there is more actual smut coming from me v. soon for those who want it!)





	1. Chapter 1

It was late-afternoon when Lucy drew up onto the drive and Wyatt was already through the front door by the time she’d pulled on the handbrake. She beamed at him as he rounded the car and opened her door, before leaning in to give her kiss and unbuckle her seatbelt. They might have been living together for 4 months but her stomach still filled with butterflies whenever she saw him. Especially when he’d been away for a few days, as had been the case this week. 

“Hi Sweetheart! This is a nice surprise. I wasn’t expecting you home until tomorrow morning. Did you get finished up early with whatever mission Denise had you on?” she asked as she stepped out from her seat and into his arms, pulling him into a crushing hug.

He returned her embrace then without letting go leant back just enough to meet her gaze and plant a kiss on her nose. “Kind of. There were a few loose ends to tie up but the team had it in hand, and I wasn’t about to miss an opportunity to come home early to you Babydoll.” He pulled her back to his chest and buried his nose in her hair, breathing her in. “I’ve missed you.”

Lucy smiled at him as he finally released her. “Well I’ve missed you too…” her eyebrow quirked up and she nodded her head towards the trunk, “…I haven’t had anyone around to carry my bags for me.” 

She chuckled as he rolled his eyes and then with a chuckle of his own and quick click of his heels stood to attention before her. She might be a know-it-all bossy boots, but if his role in life was to be Professor Preston’s bag carrier, that was just fine with him. “I’ll get right to it ma’am.” 

He started to reach across to the passenger seat to her purse and a small bag placed there but Lucy quickly blocked him. “Uh no, that’s fine. I’ll grab those but can you get the groceries from the trunk please? I’m going to run in and change. Did you…?”

He nodded and replied before she’d even asked her question, “Yep. Already washed and on the bed for you. I’ll bring this stuff in and unpack while you put it on.” She clasped his face in her hands and plopped a quick kiss on his lips accompanied by a loud ‘mwah’ before picking up her purse and the other bag and heading inside. 

xxxx

It had started not long after they’d moved in together. Wyatt had found Lucy sitting on the bed reading, and wearing one of his old army t-shirts. That in itself wasn’t unusual as she’d taken to borrowing (stealing) his clothes since the bunker, even before they were even a couple, and again not unusually Wyatt, at the sight of her in his clothes, had quickly stripped it from her and tossed it across the room. But the next day he’d been called onto a last minute mission and in a scramble to get ready it had ended up in his bag. 

The mission was on the verge of becoming a complete FUBAR when a necessary change of clothes meant he’d thrown it on and he’d suddenly found himself enveloped in the scent of Lucy giving him an overwhelming sense of strength and calm. Maybe it was because it made him feel like she was there with him, maybe because it reminded him of who he needed to stay safe for, or maybe it was a damn lucky coincidence, but from the moment he had on that shirt things turned around and the mission was a success. 

So now every time he returned home, that same shirt would be washed and Lucy would wear it straightaway, so that whenever he was called away it would always be ready for him. Superstition or luck be damned, who cared? It was their little routine and it gave both of them peace of mind. Besides, Wyatt loved having the smell of her against his skin when he couldn’t be with her. 

xxxx

Lucy bounded up the stairs, leaving Wyatt to put away the groceries and, she thought hopefully, turning said groceries into something more appetising than the pitiful burnt grilled cheese she had anticipated making herself for dinner. Picking up his just laundered special t-shirt she padded to the bathroom. She spied the look of joy and excitement on her face as she caught her reflection in the mirror. Wyatt was home safe, and home early. Today was a good day, and maybe, she thought glancing at the contents of the bag now resting on the counter, just maybe it was about to get even better.

xxxx

Wyatt had put away the shopping and was chopping vegetables when Lucy returned twenty minutes later. “Hey, I hope you’re hungry, I’m making…” His sentence went unfinished as he glanced up to see she was wearing only his t-shirt and a doe-eyed smile, eliciting a twinkly grin of his own. 

She wordlessly reached out taking the knife from his hand, setting it down and circling her fingers round his. There was a look in her eyes he couldn’t place but he said nothing – this wasn’t a time for words. She tugged his arm lightly and he followed her in silence to the bedroom. 

She stroked her fingers tenderly across his cheek, her eyes filled with adoration as she held his awed gaze. His own hand moved up to mirror her movement, brushing gently down her face, his mind mapping every freckle to add to the thousand other memories of her already housed there. With his thumb he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear before leaning down and slowly ghosting her lips with his. 

Their mutual desire was endless; they never stopped wanting each other. Theirs was a raging passion filled with fire and longing. Heady and desperate, their bodies burning, clawing and grasping for each other, seeking out the pleasure that only the other could give. An explosion of fireworks that would leave them blissful and spent, until the embers left behind sparked once more.

But there were also times when that passion gave way to something softer. A need to be completely at one, their bodies, hearts and souls connected. Those times were tender. Each moment savoured and every kiss, every touch and every look, was a pure expression of their love for each other. This was one such time - unhurried, sweet and achingly gentle.

Lucy’s arms were wrapped tightly around Wyatt’s back, his head tucked deep into her neck and his chest pressed firmly to hers both needing to feel every part of each other as they rocked together.

Their breaths became shorter and heavier, as the friction slowly built and heat crept through their veins, tingles rippling through their skin and hairs standing on end. The slow, gentle pace eventually quickening as pleasure began to overtake them. Lucy inhaled sharply as her thighs started to quiver, her muscles trembling and clenching around him as Wyatt’s movements became increasingly erratic. He pushed into her more deeply sending her tumbling over the edge and he fell quickly after her. They lay together wrapped in each other’s arms, resting blissfully as their breathing slowed and the rapid throbbing of hearts eased back to a steady soft drumbeat. 

After a few minutes Wyatt eased himself up and reached down to the floor to retrieve his t-shirt which he helped pull over Lucy’s head before nestling back down and cuddling her into him. He kissed the shell of her ear. “I love you.”

She turned to face him, and grinned broadly chewing her lip as her eyes lit up. “We love you too.”

Wyatt’s face scrunched up in confusion. “We?”

Her smile grew even larger as she reached for his hand pulling it down towards her as she pulled up the hem of his shirt, placing his palms on her belly. “Yes… We”


	2. 2+2 equals more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Lyatt week so I'm bringing the slushy mush

There was no doubt in his mind that he wanted to, he was certain of that – he’d never been more sure of anything in his life. There was also no doubt that he would in fact do it, it wasn’t a question of if, but when. The timing had just never been right.

He’d thought about it when they’d first moved in together, but he was worried it might be a little too much too soon. While they’d both agreed that they didn’t want to waste any more time, they’d still been adjusting to a life of normality outside the bunker. Between Lucy returning to Stanford, him taking up his new post in special projects with Denise, and first selling Carol’s house then finding and buying their own place they’d had a lot on. Besides, they’d both been enjoying just being together, they didn’t need to rush.

And then they’d gotten pregnant. It was a surprise but not completely unplanned. They both wanted children and talked a lot about raising a family together. She wanted little blue eyed Wyatt’s running about the place and he couldn’t think of anything better than a troop of mini Preston’s filling his home and his heart. The doctor had said it could take six months up to 2 years for Lucy’s fertility to return to normal once her implant was removed and as they weren’t getting any younger it made sense to deal with that right away. They figured they’d be settled and ready by the time it happened for them, but just 4 months after they’d moved in together they’d found out she was expecting, and that was that. He thought about doing it then but he didn’t want her to ever think it was because she was pregnant so he put it off once more.

Her pregnancy was hard going. She spent the first 3 months suffering with terrible morning sickness that left her feeling exhausted and constantly nauseous, and left him feeling helpless and guilty. The next few months were a whirlwind of reading baby books, antenatal classes and trying to wrap their heads around the fact that they were having twins. And then for the last months of her pregnancy with two extremely fidgety and rapidly growing babies weighing her down, the prospect of a premature delivery, and the stress of Wyatt having to go away for extended periods (compounded by a very teary Lucy not being able to fit into his special t-shirt – he’d eventually managed to reassure her that just cuddling it at night was enough to give it all the Lucy protection he needed), it was the last thing she needed to think about.

The timing had never been right.

xxxxx

When Flynn and Amy Logan arrived Wyatt’s world changed immeasurably and irrevocably. Before that morning he would have sworn blind it wasn’t possible for him to love anyone or anything more than Lucy Preston. But then he’d held those squidgy, wrinkly, pink bundles in his arms.

His love for Lucy filled every corner of his heart, yet those two little girls instantly held every part of it too, and still he’d managed to fall even more in love with the woman who had given them life. It seemed impossible. He recalled conversations with Rufus where he’d tried to explain the infinite expanse of the universe but it was a concept Wyatt had never been able to comprehend. Until now. Each day his heart that had seemed ready to burst, expanded more and more because there was simply no end to the love he felt for his 3 Preston women. It was infinite and capable of infinite growth.

He was pondering this as he expertly finished doing up the poppers on Amy’s sleepsuit and gently placed her in her crib, where she quickly fell asleep. Amy usually settled easily, unlike Flynn who tended to need more cuddling and coaxing. Thankfully this evening they’d both gone down easily after Wyatt had fed and bathed them. Lucy would be home soon and he’d wanted his now 4 month old daughters tucked up by the time she got back. He crossed the room and peered down at a sleeping Flynn in her matching onesie, running his finger gently across her soft cheek. His heart flip flopped in his chest. It was time.

He was in the kitchen rinsing and putting bottles in the steriliser when Lucy walked in a short while later. She dropped her bag onto the counter and greeted him with a big smile and a crushing hug. “Hi you” she whispered softly before pulling his face down so she could plant a soft kiss on his lips, “how’s my favorite soldier?”

“All the better now you’re here,” he smirked, “but I think I’m gonna need another one of those kisses just to be sure.”

Her eyes twinkled and she chuckled lightly, “I think that can be arranged.” She draped her arms around his neck as his own slid round her waist and eased her up onto tiptoes so their lips could meet once more. They kissed softly and tenderly for a few moments before she pulled back with a sigh. “The girls in bed?”

“Yep. I put them down about 15 minutes ago. I took them in the buggy on my run earlier so I think the fresh air knocked them out - even Flynn went out like a light.”

“Maybe we’ll get a few hours of peace to ourselves then, huh” she smiled, though her tone sounded unconvinced. She loved her daughters with every fibre in her body but sometimes it felt like being back in the bunker just waiting for the Mothership to jump and the alarm to sound, except these days it was the wailing of one, or often both of her little Logans. They’d not just inherited their daddy’s name and startling blue eyes, but his lungs too it seemed. “I’m going to pop up and check on them. I want to kiss them goodnight”

Wyatt nodded and waited for her to step out of the room before he undid the buttons of his shirt, and with a quick check in his pocket, quietly followed her up the stairs, his stomach twisting in knots.

The nursery was illuminated by a pair of slowly spinning mobiles shaped like the lifeboat but dotted over with little cut-out hearts and stars that hung above each crib and cast pretty shadows across the room. They’d been a present from Rufus and Jiya and a then heavily pregnant Lucy had burst into tears at the sight of them. Wyatt had been somewhat choked too at the thoughtfulness of the gesture. Next to each sleeping child was a little knitted bunny, one green and one blue that Nana Denise had made for them, eliciting another round of waterworks from Lucy. (Mason, who by his own admission was not much of a kid person but who nonetheless loved the girls, had set up a trust fund that would allow them pursue whatever education or career choice they wanted in the future – a gift for which Lucy and Wyatt would be forever grateful).

Lucy padded over to Amy’s crib and leant down to kiss her head, closing her eyes to breathe in her sweet scent. As she rose back up she noticed that Amy was wearing a Babygro she didn’t recognise, and was mildly bemused to see on it was printed the word “WILL”.

Casting aside her puzzlement she crossed over to Flynn, and as she brushed her downy hair, noticed that she too was wearing a new sleepsuit. This one printed with “YOU”. Confused she was about to head downstairs to ask Wyatt what that was all about, but when she turned around she froze, her heart racing up to her throat and shockwaves firing through her. Wyatt was stood in the doorway, a nervous smile on his face and his shirt now open to reveal a similarly printed t-shirt. It read “MARRY ME?”

Before she could speak, although she wasn’t entirely sure she remembered how to breathe, he stepped forward into the room and knelt down before her. In his hand he held a ring that glittered in the twinkly light. She gasped, raising her hands to her mouth as he spoke “Lucy Preston. You are the love of my life. You have made me happier than I could ever have imagined, more than I probably deserve. You are the best woman I have ever known, the best mother our little girls could ask for, and you make me a better man. I want to spend my whole life with you, in this timeline and the next. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?”

Lucy was speechless. When they had first got together she’d pictured them getting married, they’d talked about it once or twice, and there had been times when she thought that maybe he’d propose. But then with her pregnancy and having the girls it hadn’t happened and as time went on it no longer seemed to matter.  They were together, they were a family, they were happy. She didn’t need a ring and a piece of paper to tell her that she loved him and he loved her. Except now that he was on the ground in front of her, with his adorably dorky t-shirt and gazing at her with those shining blue pools that made her knees weak, she knew that wasn’t true. She did need this. She wanted to be his wife and him her husband more than anything in the world. “Yes” she squealed, forgetting for a moment their sleeping daughters behind her. She quickly silenced herself and began nodding vigorously, tears forming in her eyes as she dove towards him, throwing her arms around him and peppering his face with kisses and whispering excitedly “yes, yes, yes, yes, yes.”

As he slowly slid the ring on her trembling finger Wyatt felt his heart stretch, expand and fill once more. The infinite expanse of the universe indeed.   


End file.
